


No Love, Please

by TheRudeTasteofSane



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRudeTasteofSane/pseuds/TheRudeTasteofSane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The awkward cliche share-a-bed scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Love, Please

Taemin swallowed, forcing a smile. He wasn't looking at Jonghyun. His eyes were glued to the only mattress in the room. 

"Really, I don't mind," the words sounded weak even to his own ears.

"Jesus Taemin. Man up. It's not the end of the world," Jonghyun frowned.

Taemin shook his head, not answering. He couldn't help thinking that Jonghyun just didn't understand.

\--

Later that night, Taemin was wide awake. He rolled over onto his side, staring at Jonghyun's face.

At the moment, Jonghyun's face was the picture of serenity. It wasn't smushed against the pillow or scrunched up from a nightmare.

Tears stung in the corners of Taemin's eyes. He was _so fucking close._  But Jonghyun couldn't have felt further out of his grasp.

Taemin reached out, just shy of touching skin. He traced over the outlines of Jonghyun's muscles, lips, eyes, jaw, the want building like a slow fire in him.

God, but he _ached_  to scoot across the small universe between them. To press up against Jonghyun's back and hold on tight.

Taemin flipped so he wasn't facing Jonghyun anymore, muffling his sobs with a pillow.

He thought of reality, and how rarely miracles ever came true.


End file.
